hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
News 2009
Witcher News aus den Jahren: * 2011 * 2010 * 2008 * 2007 * Weitere Veröffentlichungen 24.Dezember CD Projekt RED wünscht Merry Christmas. Übersetzung der Weihnachtsgeschichte: "Wo sind wir Rittersporn. Erinnere mich dran." "In Wyzimas feinstem Bezirk, in einem der gut durchlüfteten Luxus-Apartments, groß genug, damit acht Gäste unterkommen können, und das eine herrliche Aussicht auf den Himmel hat, und… " "Rittersporn! Wir sitzen in einer Knastzelle von der Größe einer Latrine, sechs von den acht Gästen sind Ratten, und die gute Durchlüftung sowie den Ausblick auf den Himmel haben wir dem Loch im Dach zu verdanken." "Verdammt, du bist schwer zufrieden zu stellen, Geralt. Versuch doch mal, einmal die andere Seite zu sehen…" "Ich müsste ein Idiot sein, um hiervon eine andere Seiten erkennen zu können. Ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich auf dich gehört habe. Wir hätten zum Markt gehen können, uns einen schönen Baum aussuchen, aber neeeiiiin… Du und dein Mundwerk. 'Wahre Männer holen sich ihre Bäume aus dem Wald.' Und dann 'Habt Ihr etwas in Eurer Wollunterwäsche zu verbergen…?' Deine Worte Rittersporn, hochbrisant das Letztere." "Woher sollte ich wissen, dass es sich um einen königlichen Wald handelte? Dennoch sollten wir dankbar sein, Hexer. Man hätte uns erschießen können." "Ich überleg grad, ob ein Bolzenschuss direkt durchs Gehirn eine interessantere Alternative gewesen wäre, als hier jetzt mit dir die Zeit zu verbringen." "Nimm's locker, Geralt. Ohne mich hättest du ein langweiliges und mühseliges Leben, und das weißt du. Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir Gedanken darüber machen, ob uns der Weihnachtsmann hier finden wird." "Wirst du jetzt den Mund halten? Die Tür geht auf, Gast Nummer neun?" "Rein mit dir, Lump! Ein Monat im Kerker sollten dir reichen, um zu begreifen, dass man sich nicht durch die Schornsteine in die Häuser anständiger Menschen fallen lässt, Perverser! Leute wie du sind der Grund dafür, dass mein Kindchen nicht aus dem Haus gehen kann, ohne dass sie sich den Keuschheitsgürtel anlegen muss!" "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, Rittersporn. Der Weihnachtsmann hat uns gerade gefunden…" 16.November Vom 5. bis 8. November fand in Moskau die russische Spielemesse "Igromir" statt. CD Projekt RED waren ebenfalls vor Ort, um dem Pressepublikum weitere Einzelheiten über "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" vorzustellen. Aus einem Versteck filmte ein Teilnehmer die neue Videopräsentation mit. Diese Videopräsentation war nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt. Am 16.Nov.2009 wurde der Mitschnitt ins Internet gestellt. Tags darauf berichteten einige russische Medien über die neuen Details zu "The Witcher 2" ohne sich auf den Videotrailer zu beziehen: * Gamer.ru (Google Übersetzung) * Chronicles of Kaer Morhen, russische Fansite (Google Übersetzung) * PlayBoys.uz (Google Übersetzung) * The Witcher.de, Newsartikel zum Igromir Schmuggel Video Am 19.Nov.2009 erfolgte eine offizielle Stellungnahme von Adam Kiciński, Geschäftsführer von CD Projekt RED: "Bedauerlicherweise muss ich den Video-Trailer, der vor einigen Tagen ins Internet gestellt wurde, als eine Präsentation zu 'The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings' bestätigen. Das Video gehört zu einer Vorstellung des Spiels während der so genannten Geschäftstage auf der IGROMIR Game Expo in Russland. Es handelte sich hierbei um eine geschlossene Vorführung für Geschäftspartner, Repräsentanten der größten Handelsketten und einer Handvoll ausgewählter Journalisten – eine von vielen Präsentationen, die CD Projekt RED in verschiedenen Ländern gegeben hat. Trotz des ausdrücklichen Verweises bei Film- und Photoaufnahmen ohne Ausnahmen, ist es unglücklicherweise jemanden gelungen, dieses Video auf der IGROMIR zu machen. Wie beim vorigen Vorfall, werden wir uns dazu nicht äußern. Gleichzeitig versichern wir, dass alle bestätigten Informationen bald preisgegeben werden, nachdem das Spiel offiziell angekündigt ist." 23.September Am 17. September 2009 tauchte im Internet ein Video Trailer zu The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings auf, der die Fortsetzung zum ankündigte. Dieser Video Trailer war nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt und wurde von einer undichten Stelle ohne Zustimmung von CD Projekt, bzw. CD Projekt RED veröffentlicht. Gezwungenermaßen mussten die Entwickler einräumen, dass es eine Fortsetzung zum erfolgreichen Rollenspiel geben wird. Am 23. September veröffentlichen die Entwickler eine The Witcher 2 FAQ, in der Tom Gop, Senior Producer CD Projekt RED die wichtigsten Fragen zum Nachfolger von The Witcher beantwortet. * The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings leaked video FAQ 4.August CD Projekt und der polnische Verlag Kuźnia Gier kündigen an, dass das Kartenspiel zum , das es bereits in polnisch gibt, in andere Sprachen übersetzt wird. "The Witcher The Adventure Card Game" ist bereits in Spanisch und Englisch fertig und wird in Spanien von Gen X Games vertrieben. Die englische Version wird während der Internationalen Spieltage das erste Mal angeboten. Es gibt bereits eine internationale Händlerliste, wo " The Witcher The Adventure Card Game" in der Landessprache erhältlich sein wird. In Deutschland wird das Kartenspiel vom Heidelberger Spieleverlag vertrieben. :* The Witcher Adventure Card Game soon available in Spanish and English! 31. Juli Zwei Jahre nach der Erstveröffentlichung vom von CD Projekt RED können die Entwickler das Spiel in Nordamerika so veröffentlichen, wie es ursprünglich für die ganze Welt vorgesehen war: ungeschnitten als "The Witcher Enhanced Edition: Director's Cut". In dieser Version sind jetzt alle Inhalte frei gegeben, die vorher verboten waren: Fluchen und rauer Umgangston, blutige Szenen, Gewaltszenen sowie freizügige Damen auf den Sexcards. Die Director's Cut gibt es als Verkaufsversion im Handel oder digital zu erwerben. Wer bereits die The Witcher: Enhanced Edition besitzt, braucht nur den Director's Cut Patch und den Patch 1.5 kostenlos herunterladen. Der Patch 1.5 war bereits in allen Ländern am 8. Juli erschienen. Die Director's Cut Version hat keine zusätzlichen Inhalte, die es bereits für andere Spieler gab. 8. Juli Der Patch 1.5 ist da! Der Patch steht ganz im Zeichen der Modder Community, die die fünf neuen Abenteuer erstellt haben. Community Adventures * "Deceits" – "Betrug" von Rafał "Magun" Bielicki, der Gewinner des D'Jinni Modding Wettbewerbs * "Damn those Swamps" – "Verdammte Sümpfe", der Titel verrät bereits, dass es sich um keinen Vergnügungsausflug handelt * "Wraiths of Quiet Hamlet" – "Geister des stillen Hamlets" von Dan aus Polen * "The Wedding" – "Die Hochzeit" von der IFRIT Creative Group * "Merry Witchmas" – Ebenfalls von der IFRIT Creative Group Patch Features * Der Kopierschutz (DRM) wurde entfernt * Das Spiel ist jetzt ohne DVD spielbar * Problembehebung unter EAX und unscharfe grafische Darstellungen Bonus Mods Eine neue Sektion wurde auf der offiziellen Seite eröffnet: Bonus Mods. Dort werden ab sofort von der Community erstellte Modifikationen erhältlich sein. Der erste Beitrag ist die "Flash Mod" von flash_in_the_flesh 2. Juni CD Projekt RED freut sich, die Veröffentlichung der The Witcher Enhanced Edition 1.5. anzukündigen. The Witcher: Enhanced Edition 1.5 ist die neuste Version des PC Spiels und beinhaltet neues Bonusmaterial der sowie fünf zusätzliche Abenteuer, die die Fan Community mit dem D'Jinni Abenteuer Editor erstellt hat. Der wichtigste Aspekt ist, dass die Enhanced Edition DRM-frei sein wird. Der Spielspaß von The Witcher wird nicht mehr durch den Kopierschutz ausgebremst. Außerdem ist in der 1.5. Version die Laufwerkprüfung entfernt, sodass es möglich ist, das Spiel zu spielen, ohne dass die dazugehörige DVD im Laufwerk sein muss. Sämtliche Neuerung des Spiels einschließlich des 1.5 Upgrades wird für Nordamerika als "The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Director's Cut" erhältlich sein. Die Enhanced Edition 1.5 wird wie die vorangegangenen Updates kostenlos von der offiziellen The Witcher Webseite herunter zu laden sein für alle Spieler, die bereits die Original Vollversion von The Witcher besitzen. Weitere Details zur The Witcher: Enhanced Edition 1.5 folgen in den nächsten Wochen. 6. Mai Traurige Nachrichten für die Konsolenspieler: Rise of the White Wolf eingestellt. Nach eingehender Prüfung des technischen Entwicklungsstands von Rise of the White Wolf ist CDPR zu dem Entschluss gekommen, die Arbeiten an diesem Projekt einzustellen. Es zeichnete sich ein hohes Risiko ab, dass die finale Version von RotWW nicht den qualitativen Vorstellungen entspricht, wie CDPR es geplant haben. CDPR hat bereits damit begonnen, sich nach Alternativen umzuschauen, die das Problem beseitigen. Die Zusammenarbeit mit WideScreen Games in Lyon, die mit der DaVinci Engine den Konsolenhexer realisieren sollten, ist somit abgebrochen. Sobald sich eine Alternative findet, das Projekt fortzusetzen, wird RotWW verwirklicht. 6.April Der Gewinner des D'Jinni Modding Contests steht fest: Die polnische Modifikation "Deceits" (Betrug) von Rafał "Magun" Bielicki. Der Gewinner hat die ehrenvolle Herausforderung gewonnen, eigenverantwortlich ein Element (Spielereignis, Begebenheit) in einem der (zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch) geheimen Projekte der Entwickler zu erstellen. Weitere nennenswerte Module des Wettbewerbs: * Wraiths of Quiet Hamlet * Evil Decision * Crossroads * A midsummer night’s dream * Money isn’t everything * Birth and Virgins Kategorie:Neuigkeiten en:Game News